


The Wisdom of Age

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 Becoming Part 2, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-07-11
Updated: 2004-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was travel.</p></blockquote>





	The Wisdom of Age

At the third stop, the grandmotherly woman sat down next to her, unintimidated by her cold stare.

The woman examined Buffy and then reached over and patted her hand. "Don't worry. By August you'll have found a new beau. " She chuckled at Buffy's surprise. "Believe it or not, I was young too once and I remember feeling like my world had ended. It hasn't, my dear."

Buffy closed her eyes and felt the sword sliding through skin and muscle; felt the tug when she scraped against bone. She turned, her smile not reaching her eyes. "I'm sure you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was travel.


End file.
